A Clean Slate
by hakunamatatajade
Summary: Zach said a clean slate, a new beginning at the end of GG2. Cammie is starting her Junior Year at Gallagher at though she doesn't know it yet, is in for a whole new heap of suprises. Takes place after GG2. First Fanfic. Flames accepted.
1. A Clean Slate

Chapter 1: The Clean Slate

You know how you wish that just once you could be all by yourself at your school and be able to be free whenever you wish? Well I, Cammie "The Chameleon" Morgan wish just the opposite. I am so bored leading up to the days when finally the other Gallagher Girls come home. They're all away from the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, my boarding school. While I stay at my "exciting" grandparents' ranch in wonderful Nebraska, all the other Gallagher Girls get to go all over the world with their parents destroying evil villains. Even fragile Anna Fetterman is probably scaling the side of the Eiffel Tower with just a hairbrush while she arrests one of Paris' top gunmen.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you one crucial point…Gallagher Academy is a school for spies and my mom is the headmistress. Gallagher's cover to the non-spy part of Roseville, Virginia is that we're just a bunch of snobby, rich heiresses whose precious daddies sent them to one of the top schools in the US. Okay, I know what you're thinking. Since I'm the daughter of the headmistress I always get to know what happens before it happens. But my mom doesn't tell me anything because she expects me to find it out for myself, because duh, I'm a teenage spy in training. That's one of the ups and down of being a teenage girl who's also a spy.

Other cons is when you are forced to keep your non-spy boyfriend a secret, are forced to be around the guy who is practically a rollercoaster, and be forced to show nothing at all when your dad has gone missing in action (MIA) less than five years ago. Anyways, let's not talk about that.

I'm known as The Chameleon because I am known at Gallagher and Blackthorne (Gallagher's all boy sibling school) as a pavement artist which means a spy who can blend into the back round. I know fourteen different languages and have four super spy best friends/roommates.

Name: Rebecca "Bex" Baxter

Age: 16

Hometown: London, England

Talent(s): Could knock anybody whether a huge body builder or a seriously dangerous wanted assassin.

Profile: First ever non-American student at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, toughest and strongest girl at Gallagher, crusher and crushee of Grant Newman of Blackthorn Academy for Exceptional Young Men but is too afraid to show it and best friend/roommate of Cameron Morgan, Elizabeth Sutton, and Macey McHenry.

Name: Elizabeth "Liz" Sutton

Age: 16

Hometown: Alabama

Talent(s): Photographic memory, smart, as in at age 8 she sky rocketed the results of the Official Alabama State Test and at age 9 had NASA begging on their knees to buy her latest microchip.

Profile: Smartest girl at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women with a GPA of about 10.0, teenage super genius, crusher and crushee of Jonas Williams, has parents who are non-spies and think she's going to a normal boarding school, and roommate/ best friend of Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, and Macey McHenry.

Name: Macey McHenry

Age: 16

Hometown: Washington, DC **(AN: I made up that Macey is from Washington because I didn't know where she was actually from)**

Talent(s): Being able to pack _all _of her clothes in one suitcase. Now I call that a talent because Macey McHenry has so much clothes that they wouldn't fit in the Empire State Building.

Profile: Daughter of the unofficial Senator though she hates it, is now an official Junior because though she came late, is now at the same spy level as the rest of the Juniors, is a crushee of so many guys that we just stopped counting though Macey herself has never really been a crusher, and roommate/best friend of Cameron Morgan, Elizabeth Sutton, and Rebecca Baxter.

Okay, so now you know my friends. Has it finally sunk in that I go to a spy school? Wow, new record. It took Macey about a week.

Anyways, now you know everything, back to the present. Right now I'm in my favourite** (AN: Yes I'm from Canada! I spell favourite and colour with a u!) **secret passageway which is behind the Gallagher tapestry which no one knows about. I'm just waiting here for the other Gallagher G- whoa! Did I just hear a car screech? Omigosh yes! I forgot Macey always comes early to Gallagher to get away from her insane family. As I watched from the front of Gallagher I saw Macey McHenry come out of her CIA tricked out limo. Oh yeah, I also forgot to mention that to keep up with our snobby brats rep, all of the Gallagher Girls come in limos.

"Hi Macey! How was your summer?" I said.

Same old, same old. The Senator is being, no attempting to be nice to me in hopes that I will be nice to the press. Mother is mad at me for not talking to Preston Winters, the President's son. They're the reasons that remind me why I come back early here. How was your summer?" She asked.

"So very, very painfully boring. Mind you, Nebraska doesn't get any better as the years go by."

"You make it sound so amazing."

"I know right" I laughed.

I realized that Macey's bags were so heavy as we were carrying them to our room.

"What do you have in here Mace? 5 anvils and a lipstick tube?"

"No. I actually have 5 anvils and a lip gloss tube. Lipstick is so overrated." Macey joked.

"Hardy har har. " I replied.

"No seriously." She said with a serious face.

It was silent for exactly 1 min 2 s. before we finally cracked up laughing. When we got to the room, I lay on the bed and thought to myself, _A clean slate. A new beginning. I'm actually looking forward to the year. It's good to be home. _


	2. A Nice Surprise? I Don't Think So

**Damnit. Forgot the disclaimer. I'm only doing this once! I DON NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS AND NEVER EVER WILL. Okay now that's over, I'd like to thank hearts4ever and 2goode4u for reviewing! Thank you so much! Now let's get on to the story…**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Nice Surprise? I Think Not.

Me and Macey just hung out for the last two weeks because 1. Since it was still summer vaycay, there were no classes and 2. Secret passageways only get so exciting. Then finally, the day came when the rest of thee Gallagher Girls were coming home. Me and Macey were just talking about what we would do when Bex and Liz came back when we heard a faint "Oopsy daisy!" and a big crash.

We ran outside the dorm room and there she was, the Queen Oopsy Daisy herself, Liz Sutton, with a broken flower vase at her feet naturally.

"Liz! What did you do now?" I said.

Macey catching on to my game, played along and said, "Yes Elizabeth! Tsk, tsk, tsk. Why do you always have to be so clumsy?!"

"It was an accident! I can't really help it if I'm a klutz!" she argued.

"Calm down Liz, we were just joking! It's good to have you back." I explained laughing.

We were all laughing when suddenly I got tackled onto the floor. This person was _strong _and I mean strong. They twisted my arms around my back and put their knee into my back. I heard muffled laughing behind me and was wondering why Liz and Macey weren't helping me. The strong person than leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Didja miss me?" in a strong British accent. Then I knew it was Bex.

"Bex!" I screeched and then hugged her as hard as I could.

"I'm taking that as a yes!" She said. I just continued hugging her, glad to see my friend again.

"Uh, Cammie? Can't-breathe!"

"Oh, sorry!" I said my face red.

"Haha, don't worry girl! It's just my oxygen tube that helps me to breathe so I won't die!" she said

Then we all started laughing again. Eventually, we just all fell asleep.

* * *

When we woke up, it was time for dinner. So, we went down to the dining hall together hoping to kick off the new year. When we got there we did the whole Gallagher Girls pledge thing. When I was just about to dig in, my mom said, "Wait everyone I have an announcement." I stopped cold. Her announcements were either bad or a surprise I never saw coming.

"I think it'll be a nice surprise for all of you. Do you remember when we did the exchange with the Blackthorne Academy for Exceptional Young Men?" We were all holding our breaths with the other Gallagher Girls when we nodded. I thought, _No. I've had enough drama for a lifetime. I don't need Zach Goode coming back into my life._ _Please don't let them come back. Please don't let them come back. Please don't let them come b-_

"Well guess what? We're going to switch it up and 15 of you are going to Blackthorne for a whole semester!" My mother exclaimed like it was a good thing, which it totally was not! I mean I know I praying for them not to come here, but what if I was going there! It would be equally as bad! No, it would be worse! Being in a school I had never been to _and_ seeing Zach.

" I will now announce those of you who are leaving. Megan Vernon, Holly Stopforth, Shanese Ghany…" I pretty much tuned out then because I was praying so hard that I wouldn't be going to Blackthorne.

"…Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry and Cameron Morgan." A clean slate huh? My day just got so much better.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I know it's short! Hopefully I'll have much more in store! *wink wink* *nudge nudge* yeahhhhh I don't really know what I'm hinting. **


	3. We Go To Hell

**OK. I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday. You know, the works. Freaking homework and extra-curricular stuff. ( translation: detention ****) Thanks to all the people who reviewed for the last chapter! Okay let's get to the story! GO!**

Chapter 3:We Go To Hell

After dinner, we all just finished packing because we were going to Blackthorne tomorrow morning at 6:00 AM. I know right, early. Damn Bex is going to be hard to wake up. Anyways, I just needed a break from it all, so I did my nightly wandering around the school. I was just thinking about what would happen when we go to Blackthorne and Zach Goode, sitting in my favourite chair by the fire when someone beside me said, "What are you thinking about?"

It was none other than my god-father/ Cove-ops teacher/ parents' best friend Joe Solomon. I used to be one of the Gallagher Girls who had a crush on Joe, but now that I knew he was my god-father, looking back it's weird that I liked him.

"Oh, hi Uncle Joe. Nothing much, just about school."

"Your pupils are dilated. You're lying. Are you sure you're not thinking about a certain Goode?" It's weird how my teacher knew me so well. Oh yeah, he's also a fully trained spy.

"Okay. Maybe I am."

It was quiet for a couple minutes until when he said, "Listen Cammie. You're like a daughter to me, so I don't want you to get hurt. All spy stories have unhappy endings. I hope you know that, Cam." Right then, I knew he was talking about my dad.

"Yeah, I've thought about that a lot."

We were just drowning in our thoughts when I said, "Uncle Joe, what was my dad like when you guys were younger?"

"Oh, he was so many things. But most of all, he was just like you. Come sit here with me." I noticed that he had sat on the couch next to my chair. So, I went and sat next to him, as he put his arm around me.

"Really? I never knew that."

"Yes, really. You have his hazel eyes and tan skin colour. He was sneaky, a pavement artist, and was always able to surprise me and your mom. You know one time, when we were teenagers, he planned a whole surprise party for your mom because her pet fish died. You should have seen her face!" He laughed. Uncle Joe looked almost…younger. Like he looked like he was remembering all the good times he and my dad had had. Then, as fast as it appeared, that happy look wiped right off his face and to replace it, was a look of pure sadness. I knew he was thinking about my dad going MIA.

"I was there when he disappeared. We separated and our comms disconnected. I knew I had to do something but I couldn't. I was so lost. There was nothing I could do. I feel like it's my fault." His eyes started to get all misty and I hadn't realized until then that I was crying. I tried to force my tears to stop, but they just wouldn't. And then I knew why they wouldn't stop. It was 16 years worth of tears I had been keeping bottled up my whole life, because spies don't cry. So, before I knew it, I was crying into Joe Solomon's strong chest as the tears just kept coming and coming, as if they would never stop.

I woke up in my room and knew that Uncle Joe had carried there. I knew it was 4:00 AM because of my eternal spy clock. I could see that Liz and Macey were already up so there was only one thing left to do. Time to wake up the beast. I decided to do a cheer to wake her up.

As loud as I could I chanted, "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH BEX!!! 2, 4, 6, 8, YOU BETTER WAKE UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE!!!" I could hear Macey and Liz laughing on the floor, so I continued.

"DO NOT BE GRUMPY OR MEAN, BECAUSE I WILL CREATE A SCENE! SO YOU BETTER GET UP FAST, OR I WILL KICK YOUR A-"But as I was about to finish, I felt someone pull me down. It was Bex and all I thought was, _I am so dead._

She said deathly slow, "Cammie if you don't shut up, I will kill you. I am up now thanks to your abnormally loud voice!"

I just kept laughing all the way to the Grand Hall as we loaded up the limo we were taking to Blackthorne. When we were finally settled, I looked around and saw that there were 2 Grade 7's, 2 Grade 8's, 2 Grade 9's, 3 Grade 10's, and 2 Grade 12's other than us coming. I also noticed that my mom and Uncle Joe were in the limo handing out blindfolds. Damnit, I wanted to see if Tina Walter's theory of Blackthorne being located in Maine was true.

"Get ready for a long ride girls" My mom said.

Might as well get comfortable.

It took exactly 6 hours, 32 mins, and 9 s. for us to get there. When we got to the Grand Hall of Blackthorne, I was amazed. It was big. Not as big as Gallagher, but it came really, really close. The walls were beautiful, covered with tapestries, past honor students, and a huge portrait of Bruce Blackthorne, the founder. Wow. Bruce Blackthorne. Gillian Gallagher. See a pattern? I have a feeling this will be a very good place to find secret passageways and for my nightly stroll. Anyways, Dr. Steve, Blackthorne's headmaster was waiting for us.

"Are all of us here? Okay, excellent, excellent." Oh yeah, did I mention that "excellent" was Dr. Steve's signature word? It gets really annoying sometimes.

"Alright girls, the boys don't know you are here, so we are going to give them a little surprise at dinner.. Rachel, Joe, you will be sitting with me at the front table after the girls enter. Well girls, dinner doesn't start until 7:00 and it is 6:30 so you have half an hour to get settled in. I will show you your rooms, which are in the West Wing. Follow me please, excellent."

When we got to our room we found that it was huge. Like so huge, Macey thought the walk-in closet was too big. Yup, that huge. Naturally, my roommates were the regulars. Macey, Liz, and Bex.

"I could get used to this." Liz stated, which was what we were all thinking.

"That's for sure" I replied. We then just stared in awe at the room when Bex broke the silence by jumping/claiming her bed. We laughed, and then all did the same thing.

"I'm really excited for this year!" Bex exclaimed.

"Yeah, we all know that's because of a certain someone." I teased.

"I don't know who you're talking about." She blushed.

"Surrreee. We're talking about a certain Grant Newman." Liz added.

"Well I'm not the only one! What about Jonas Williams?" Bex teased back.

"What about Zach Goode?" Liz said, looking straight at me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, since when did I like Zach?"

"C'mon Cam. I see you guys flirting and he kissed you remember?" Macey, who I forgot was there, said.

"Flirting?! It's called fighting, Mace. Plus, yeah, he kissed _me. _I can honestly say that I do not like Zachary Goode. Are we clear?"

"Okaaayyyy." They all said smiling mischievously. They were so not going to let this go.

When it was time for our big entrance, we stood behind the doors of the Grand Dining Hall, waiting for Dr. Steve to queue us in.

"Okay boys, I have an announcement to make. You remember how 15 of you went to Gallagher for one semester? Well, 15 Gallagher Girls are coming here for one semester! Make them feel at home!"

Showtime. When we walked in, I almost laughed my head off. Because what we saw, was the Blackthorne Boys all staring in awe. I mean, it was even quieter than when the boys came to Gallagher. And that was really quiet. Even the "always on top" Zachary Goode looked surprised.

Macey, Bex, Liz, and I, all went to the table the Blackthorne Boys we knew were sitting at. Jonas Anderson. Grant Newman. Zachary Goode. When Zach finally recovered, he whispered to me, "Welcome to hell."

**I tried to make this chapter long because I felt so bad about the last one being so short. Was it good? I hope so. Um… the whole Cammie-Solomon thing came out of nowhere. I just thought it would be pretty cool if they had a close father-daughter relationship. And then it was born. Hope you liked it! If you review I'll be your best friend and give you a cukee! Well, not really, but review anyways! Hope you liked it!**


	4. P&E and Justin

**I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in like a week. My computer has a virus and keeps automatically shutting down, so every time I try to write up the new chapter, it keeps erasing all my files. I hope you enjoy this chap! I'm sorry if it's short. **** Oh, I almost forgot, Williams is Jonas' last name, not Anderson. I think a reviewer asked that. I accidentally wrote Anderson because I was thinking of that name. Okay, let's go to the story!**

Chapter 4: P&E And Justin

It took Grant and Jonas exactly ten minutes and two seconds to get over the fact that we were actually here. _Boys. _I sighed in my mind. It took Bex and Liz to say "Earth to Jonas" "Earth to Grant" like 20 times. While they were talking to each other I was staring at Zach.

"Who's your friend?" I asked him, breaking the silence and noticing a guy sitting beside Zach. He was as muscular as Zach, Filipino, I knew because I was taught to identify different backgrounds in Cove ops, black hair, about '5 11', and was wearing the usual Blackthorne uniform.

"Huh? Ohhh, this here is Justin Rozal. He is my, Jonas', and Grant's fourth roommate. He was supposed to, but couldn't come to Gallagher because he broke his ankle after he accidentally broke it in P&E. I warn you that he has a huge head. Even bigger than me. And I thought that was impossible."

"Uh, Zach, I think I can introduce myself thank you very much. So yeah, I'm Justin Rozal. Everything Zach said was true except for the ego part. I'm just the best spy in the school." Justin joked, putting out his hand for me to shake. Right before I was going to answer, Zach smacked him upside the head and he fell on to the floor.

"Yeah, I can see that. I'm Cameron Morgan, call me Cammie or else I'll get my friend Bex to make your arms bend a way they've never, ever went before." I half laughed, half teased.

"Nice to meet you _Cameron. _Your friend Bex seems delightful." He teasingly replied.

"Yup, that's her." I said as I pointed to Bex, who was still in deep conversation with Grant.

"Whoa. Muscle-age there. And she's pretty. She could take me. Whoa." He nervously said.

"Same thing I said when I first saw her." Zach, who I forgot was there said. I looked at him and he had that freaking stupid smirk on his face, which I'd seen countless times before. Okay, let me explain. When Blackthorne came to Gallagher last year, Zach would always tease me, and when he did he always had that same stupid smirk on his face. It's been his signature ever since.

"Zachary Goode, wipe that smirk off your face!" I said to him. Justin was just watching while laughing really hard. As we ate our amazing food, me and Zach introduced Justin to the girls and the girls to Justin.

"…so you already know Bex. Her real name is Rebecca Baxter, though I suggest you call her Bex if you don't want to end up in the hospital. This here is Elizabeth Sutton, Liz for short. And last, but definitely not least, is Macey McHenry." I said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. McHenry? The senator's daughter is a spy in training? Who would've thought?" Justin exclaimed.

"Yes, the senator is part of my family and he doesn't know I'm a spy in training. And blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Macey said. I can see Macey likes it here.

*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*

After dinner, we went to our dorm room. First, we decided to check our room for bugs. We found a total of 10 bugs. I knew the guys were going to do this. We were about to smash them but I thought of the idea to mess with the boys. I told this to the girls and they agreed that it was a good idea indeed. I told them to just follow along.

"O.M.G. There are so many _hawt _guys here! I wish they would notice me!" I said like a complete ditz.

"I know right, mate! Some are even way hotter than Grant!" Bex said, catching on.

"Totally! They are soooo dreamy!" Liz added.

"Omigod, you guys should totally stop hanging with Jonas and Grant, there are way better looking guys here, and coming from me, that's really good-looking." Macey exclaimed.

Finally, we couldn't keep it in anymore, we burst out laughing. Right before we smashed the bugs, I said into one of them, "Good Blackthorne Boys, but not good enough."

*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*

We had to wake up at 7:00 today because we had classes. Ugh, Bex. I had to pour an ice cold bucket of water on her before she finally woke up. And let me tell you, she was _not_ very happy about that. After she basically beat me up, we got ready and checked our schedules. I had Protection and Enforcement (P&E) first, and was glad to find out I had it with Bex. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that since we're all spies in training, we learned all the basic stuff like Math and English when we were like 6. So, now, the only classes we're learning are the ones that will help us in the field, or if your on the Research and Development Track, like Liz and Jonas. As we were walking to the P&E barn, Bex blurted out of nowhere, "Do you like Justin?"

Meanwhile, moi, totally flabbergasted, stuttered an ingenious, "What? Huh?"

"Do. You. Like. Justin?" She slowly repeated, as if I was a five-year-old and couldn't comprehend the words.

"No! At least…I don't think so. I'm confused." I said

"He seems like a good guy for you. But what about you-know-who?"

"Who seems like a good guy for Cameron?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around, and who would you know? It was the good guy himself.

"Oh, hey Justin. What's up?" I nervously said. _Please not let him know we were talking about him. I said please. _

"Ahhhhh… I get it. You guys were talking about me, weren't you?" He teased. I am so lucky this year.

"No, we were not, FYI. Get over yourself Rozal." Bex said.

"I will when you will, Baxter." He countered.

"Okay, guys. Save it for P&E. We're here." I said to them. Blackthorne's P&E barn looked exactly like Gallagher's, except for the fact that it looked newer. The P&E teacher's name was Mr. Rodriguez, a tall, huge, and muscular Latino man.

"Okay, first I'd like to say welcome to the girls that will be joining our class. I want you boys to make them feel welcome. Second, today is a tournament day because I want to see what you have learned so far." Mr. Rodriguez said.

"The teams will be: Grant and Eva, Bex and Cammie, Justin and Zach, Kim and Nick, Courtney and Sean…" I tuned out then because I was in shock that I was with Bex. I'll be lucky if I come out alive. We all lined up face to face with our partners on the mats, waiting for our teacher to tell us we were allowed to go.

"Start fighting…now!" Mr. Rodriguez said.

It was a fierce fight between me and Bex. First, she flipped me onto my back, and when she was too busy grinning, I swiped my legs across hers and she fell beside me. Then, I stood back up at the same time She tried to flip me once more, but I grabbed her leg and she fell, with me locking her in a wrestling position. It all happened so fast, I barely remember it. I

"And Cammie Morgan wins for this fight!" Shouted Mr. Rodriguez.

I also saw Justin and Zach's fight; it was a good one too. Zach made the first move, punching Justin in the stomach. Justin recovered quickly, tackling Zach and putting him into an unbreakable headlock. Justin won it in the end.

In the end, there was one more fight left. Between a Gallagher Girl and a Blackthorne Boy. The Gallagher Girl was me, and who was the Blackthorne Boy you ask?

"Your bottom's going to get wupped, Rozal." I said.

"I could say the same thing for you Morgan." Justin replied.

"Touché."

"Alright, alright, enough flirting. Ouch Ms. Morgan, nice arm twist. Remind me that you get extra credit for P&E. Okay, start…NOW!"

When Mr. Rodriguez said that it was like a trigger. We started fighting with the boys cheering on Justin and the girls cheering on me. I had an advantage, making the first move hitting him "downstairs". I took the advantage and twisted his arms around his back then also pushing him into the mat with my knee in his back. Somehow, I don't know how, he undid his arms, tackled me to the floor and lay on top of me. All I was thinking was, _What has this boy been eating? Holy crap! _After 2 mins, I finally got out from underneath him and was free to stand up. He then stood up too and we started lashing out into this wrestling/ninja/boxing/UFC hardcore fight, with punches and kicks flying everywhere. This dude can fight! But Justin finally met his match when I did my signature move, a flawless roundhouse kicked perfected throughout my whole life. It almost knocked him out! I finally put him in a wrestling hold, me winning the match.

"Not bad Cameron, not bad at all." Justin said, while heavily breathing.

"Ditto." I didn't notice I was breathing just as hard as him until just then. Not bad at all. And for once in my life, I think I actually meant it.

**Hope that was long enough for you! Please, please, please review! I'll be your best buddy! Please! Warning: If I don't update soon, please don't hate me! It just means that my comp is acting up again! I'm so, so, so sorry! REVIEW!**


	5. Midnight Walking and a Pop Quiz

**Okay guys, my comp is still busted, so please bare with me. :D Thanks to all the reviewers! You get a virtual high-five! *a-psh* XD**

Chapter 5: Midnight Walking

At around 12 AM, I crawled out of bed, ready to start my nightly walk. I wasn't going to drop them just like that because of Blackthorne. As I was walking around the school, I noticed a brick that was just one shade darker than the rest. Besides being known at Gallagher and Blackthorne as a pavement artist, I was also known as the girl with the keenest eyes and the one who has found as many secret passageways as Gillian herself, if not more. It was when I saw the brick that I realized that Blackthorne and the exchange might actually be a good thing. I mean, new adventures, new discoveries, and new friends. Could it get any better? I know that while I'm at Blackthorne I'm not supposed to get in trouble, but, you only live once right?

I pushed the brick and it revealed a door. I opened the door and I stood there facing a rope. I looked down, seeing it wasn't that far, I slid down it. It led me to a secret room. What surprised me was that it looked like someone had lived in it for several years because it had everything from a T.V., to a lamp, to a couch. I sat on the couch for a while feeling kind of awkward. My mind brought me back to those words Zach had said to me last semester. _Trust me, you wouldn't want to sleep in my school. _I now knew what he meant. His school had this cold feeling, as if someone was watching you. It just didn't feel warm and safe like Gallagher did. I know your probably think I'm being paranoid, but I'm just going with my gut, and as a spy, you can only truly trust yourself, or else it could be fatal. While I was sitting there watching the news on the T.V., I noticed a file on the table beside the couch. It was labeled "Mission Disable- Russia" and had a big red CONFIDENTIAL stamp across it. I looked inside it and found out that "Mission Disable- Russia" was about five agents going to Russia to disable a bomb so powerful, that it would have killed billions of people, had it not been stopped. I was looking through the blueprints of the bomb, when I saw a list that said the agents that went on the mission. This was that list.

THE AGENTS OF MISSION DISABLE-RUSSIA

Joseph Solomon: Status- Survived

Abigail Cameron: Status- Survived

Alice Goode: Status- Missing In Action (MIA)

David Goode: Status- Missing In Action (MIA)

Christopher Morgan: Status- Missing In Action (MIA)

I just sat there in shock because Christopher Morgan is my dad. But, that's not the only thing that made me… frightened. What made me frightened was that there were two people on that mission whose last names were Goode. And who else did I know with the last name Goode? Zach Goode. His parents went MIA on the same mission as my father. I didn't notice until then that I had been crying silent tears and when I did, I started vigourously whipping then away, until I heard a voice say, "You know it's healthy to cry _sometimes."_

I turned around to see, speak of the devil, Zach Goode in the flesh.

"What make you think I didn't know that?" I questioned.

"I'm a spy Gallagher Girl, I notice things."

"What do you mean, Zach?" I asked, trying to get closer and closer to finishing the Zach Goode puzzle.

"Well, one, whenever something tragic happens, you always put on your no emotion face. Two, when your loved ones try to help you, you just turn them away. And three, I can see that you're really afraid."

We just sat there thinking, for a good long two minutes. Until Zach spoke.

"I see you've found the file." I noticed he had taken a spot to the armchair beside me.

"Yeah… I can't believe it."

"That our parents went missing together?"

"Exactly."

"You're actually quite lucky you know."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if you read the notes, instead of your Aunt Abby going, it could've been your mother."

I looked down at the file and, sure enough, it said that Aunt Abby replaced my mom because she had been injured on a previous mission.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to Zach.

"You don't need to apologize." He said.

I sat there staring at the file file, wondering what could have been, what _would_ have been, had my mother not have been injured. But even as a spy-in-training, I knew that regretting and wondering what if?, would not help anything.

I finally broke the silence saying, "What's up with Justin? Tell me some of his past." I said, not really crushing on Justin, just being curious. I realized then that curiosity killed the cat.

"I don't know much about him. Just that he had a really rough life at home and that he has been with me, Jonas, and Grant since seventh grade. Justin doesn't really like to share his past life with anyone, not even the people he's known for a long time." Zach explained

"Yeah, I know the type." I said, staring at Zach and looking right through him.

"Anyways," I said, changing the subject, " his life must have been pretty bad if he doesn't share it." I said talking about both Justin and him, trying to read his emotions and facial expression.

"Yeah, I think he ran away several times when he was kid." Zach said.

I sat there thinking about everything. It was a lot of information to take in in one night, mind you. I then stared out the window realizing that no matter how hard I try, I will never ever finsh the whole Zach Goode puzzle, but I could still piece some parts together.

*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*

I must have fallen asleep on the couch and Zach had carried me to my bed because that's where I had woke up. I made a mental note to thank him. I checked my pockets and found a note on Evopaper(edible paper) in Zach's messy scrawl that said, hope you slept well. That was pretty sweet.

I got ready to go eat breakfast downstairs, but as I was walking with Bex, Liz, and Macey, Solomon stopped us in our tracks and said, "Pop quiz, out-of uniform, meet me at the front of the school in 10 minutes."

*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*

We had to get ready AGAIN which took about 5 minutes, and if you know Bex, you know that she is grumpy when she doesn't eat, so it took some force… er… um… _persuading_ to make her come with us.

"Cammie, if you ever do that again I swear I will torture you and make _sure_, no one knows about it."

"Haha, your such a joker Bex!" I laughed nervously. But Bex was giving me a serious death glare, so I sped up my pace.

When, we were almost at the front of the school, I could see that the rest of the junior class was there as well. There were also Blackthorne vans. But what really made me stop in my tracks was that Mr. Solomon, was holding swimming trunks and bikinis with tags on them of the whole junior class.

*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*

"Hello class, an important part of being a spy is being hidden, unseen. And to do that, you have to be able to blend in with your surroundings and the people around you. Today we are going to do just that." Mr. Solomon explained, though, I wasn't really listening because I was too busy panicking about what was in Mr. Solomon's hands. I looked around at my fellow classmates and saw that they had the exact same expressions plastered on their faces.

"We are going to go to the local teenage hangout. And in this case, the hangout is a pool. There are several hidden agents in that area. In that area there is the pool, a park, a plaza, and a 7eleven. These agents are as trained as you, if not, more." That made me pay attention, there was no way that they were better than Blackthorne Boys and Gallagher Girls _combined_.

"Your mission today is to identify these agents, but not be identified by them yourself." Mr. Solomon said as he handed out comms units and bathing suits. When he gave me mine, I looked down and thought, _No way, am I wearing that. _ Because what I saw was a pink, poke a dotted, _sexy, _bikini that would bring attention to myself no matter how hard I tried to not do that. **(A/N The link to the bikini:** **./_L-8Cfb7F1S4/SbKmApxZ_jI/AAAAAAAADFc/be7bGdf2Ujs/s400/VS+bandea+bikini+**** )copy and paste if it doesn't work) **And, as a pavement artist, that is their worse nightmare.

"Being unrecognized is a part of missions to, Ms. Morgan, so yes, you do have to wear that. It is part of your grade." Mr. Solomon said.

"I am aware that some of you are on the Research and Development track, but I want to see your skills outside of an office, because every agent has to be able to do Covert Operations sometimes." **(A/N Macey**I looked at Macey and saw that she had a pretty, solid, black bikini,(that only she could make look stunning) **A/N The link:** **.****) **, I looked at Bex and saw she had a beautiful exotic-looking bikini with lots of different coloured flowers, **(A/N The link: ****/images/I/41o4kzEWQRL._AA280_.jpg**** ) **, lastly, I looked at Liz and saw she had a totally hot white 2 piece bathing suit with a shorts thing for a bottom with a fringe and looked half like a skirt and half shorts. **(A/N The link: ****.**** )**

"Ladies in one van, gentleman in the other." And then I walked to what I thought was a whole new adventure.

*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*

When we had all finished changing and we were at the pool, I saw that Mr. Solomon was right, there were a lot of teens here, everywhere. Tanning, playing, chilling, hanging at the park, around the stores. And all were in swimming suits, including us. We put our comms in and scattered. Me with Bex, and Macey with Liz. I was just in my bikini and guys were staring at me, I shuddered and muttered to myself, "Cr-eee---pers."

Then being the boys they were, all the Blackthorne Boys headed straight for the pool. I saw girls staring at Justin and Zach and was surprised to feel a slight pang of jealousy and wonder why they were staring. Then I, being the genious I was, FINALLY, noticed that Blackthorne Boys + spies-in-training + P&E = _seriously_ hot abs. 

I then started hyperventilating at the fact that I was looking at aforementioned hot guys who were half naked. I mean, you would start hyperventilating to, if you knew that a computer nerd like Jonas had smoking abs! No offence, to Jonas or Liz, but Jonas is only really cute if you like the shy, smart, or clumsy type.

Anyways, I looked to my right and saw that Bex was practically drooling at Grant. I looked at Zach and saw he was having a water fight with Justin, Grant, and Jonas. I looked at both of their abs and kept thinking, _Dayyuuummm, _because I'm also a girl, and there were A LOT of raging hormones in that pool. But then I looked at just Justin, and noticed some skin on his abs and back was one tinge lighter than the rest of his body. It was hardly noticeable though, because I wouldn't have noticed he had water-proof make- up on if some of it hadn't washed off and exposed… one of his many scars and bruises.

**A/N Im sooooo sorry I haven't updated, but my comp is still broken and I haven't been able to fix it! So please, REVIEW! **

**Give, Live, Sleep,**

**Jade **


End file.
